newzealandfandomcom-20200213-history
Transport and travel north of Dunedin
(Page was a merger of separate sections on the community directory and may need some editing) Local bus services to and from Dunedin (This is just a rough guide: always confirm these times with the bus company) Operator Inter Palm Inter Coastline Palm naked Inter Inter Palm Inter Inter Service city Mini city Penguin Mini bus.com city city Mini city city days daily M-F daily M-F M-F daily daily Fri&Sun M-F daily Fri&Sun (origin) (xPalm) (xOam) (xPalm) (xCHC) (xCHC) (xCHC) (xPalm) (xCHC) (xCHC) Depart from Warrington -- -- -- 9.45am -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Evansdale -- 7.55am -- 9.50am 12.40pm -- 1.11pm -- 4.55pm 7.25pm 10.39pm Waitati -- 8.00am -- 9.55am 12.45am 1.25pm 1.13pm -- 5.00pm 7.27pm 10.41pm Return from Dunedin 7.45am 8.45am 12.50pm 3.45pm 3.30pm 2.20pm -- 5.15 5.20pm -- -- (destination) (CHC) (Palm) (CHC) (Oamaru) (Palm) (CHC) (CHC) (Palm) Local buses: *'Coastline Tours Penguin Bus:' Times are very approximate and are for the Oamaru-Dunedin Shuttle operated by [[Coastline Tours]], bookings essential, tel 03 434 7744 or call the driver: 027 2565651. Their services are door-to-door which is nice if you have luggage. Fare subject to negotiation, about $9. *'Passenger Transport' has the cheapest "walk-up" fares ($4.50-7.50) because it is ratepayer-funded by the Otago Regional Council. Long Distance buses can also be used to and from Dunedin, but short-distance fares on them are not favourable unless booked well in advance or purchased in bulk by using a pass. These times are very likely to change! Note: neither long-distance bus company mentioned here stops unless pre-booked. *'Intercity Coachlines' intercity.co.nz phone Dunedin 471 7143. Fares $10-20. Fare can be reduced to about $5 for very frequent travel using their 'FlexiPass'. *'nakedbus.com' nakedbus.com phone (on an expensive 0900 number) 0900 NAKED. Fare is $9-$10 or as low as $1 if booked zillions of days in advance. This is the cheapest theoretical way to get to Dunedin, probably cheaper than walking. Note: nakedbus.com does not stop at Evansdale. (email enquiries @ nakedbus.com and ask them to consider doing so!) Other bus companies whose short-distance fare policies make them completely inappropriate for travel to or from Dunedin are omitted from this guide. Ride sharing (car pooling) A ride-sharing service is coordinated by W3 Rideshare. It is $2 to become a member and there is a recommended koha=donation of $2 per journey. Call the Blueskin Bay Library on 482 2444 for details * Blueskin bay travel guide: wikitravel.org/en/Blueskin_Bay 25km north of Dunedin, 25km south of Palmerston 350km south of Christchurch. By bus from Christchurch The Christchurch-Dunedin highway bus transport services operated by Intercity http://intercitycoach.co.nz, Atomic, Knight Rider and others stop at Evansdale or Waitati if requested. Information on all highway bus services is available from Taieri Gorge Railway, tel +64-3-477 4449. There is no regular long-distance train service at present. By train There is no longer a train service from Christchurch. The "Seasider" scenic train http://taieri.co.nz, tel +64-3-477 4449, operates twice weekly over the summer from Dunedin to Palmerston and back, and can be requested to stop enroute by arrangement. category:Dunedin category:North Otago Dunedin